extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MoviemakerMichael3c7/The Battle for Bara Magna Part 2
The two metal giants stood facing each other and talking menacingly. Both were huge but one was notably taller. And more powerful. Almost instantly after the larger one desended he shot a blast of energy over the heads of the Sand Raiders and into the Black Spike Mountains. It was not long afterward that the same larger being blasted the Mega-Village robot in it's shoulder, making a severe gash. Then seconds later the larger "Makuta" robot struck his smaller opponent to the ground, crushing a entire mountain range!! This was to much, Skrallix told the Sand Raiders to retreat, fall back, they would head toward the Agori and Glatorian. They did well for a few minutes, not attracting the attention of either robot. Then the larger robot shot yet another blast of energy, this one however lifted an huge mountain, revealing all the Glatorian and Agori!! Then events occured at blinding speed, the "Mata Nui" robot shot twin blasts of energy at his opponent and then destroyed the falling mountain with his own power, reducing it to dust. Skrallix was impressed. He heard a warning shouted from the Mata Nui robot,(It was hard not to.) and observed the Agori retreating north. Some Agori, and all the Glatorian lingered however, and none of the Sand Raiders knew why. But Skrallix wished to find out. "Hurry!",he yelled. "We need to head for cover by the other Glatorians." No one wasted any time. Little did they know what was quickly approaching them that very moment...... Rakatas was bored. He and the armies of Skakdi and Rahkshi were at the end of their long journey. He had faithfully followed his leader and warlord Nektann for days, off the island of Zakaz, down across the ocean passing many islands, and finally, down the Southern Island chain. Where were they going? There was nothing down there. Or rather here. They had arrived a short while ago, and nothing much, besides a number of violent tremours, had occured. He had tried to make the best of it. But Jiraktun was not feeling talkative. And of course, Rakatas being a good friend, and not wanting his head cut off, resorted to other means. At one point, he had even attempted to start a conversation with a Rahkshi, before remembering they weren't much for conversation. They pretty much had a one-word vocabulary;"Hisssss." But now, oh wait what was this? They were moving again! But how? They were on the last island of the Southern Island chain, baisicly at the end of the world. No, the end of the universe. But to Rakatas' surprise, they did move, before long, they were running through mechanical looking chambers, toward "something." Something turned out to be an opening! An opening that led to a large desert! He had never seen anything like it before, but he would help conqour it for Nektann. Then, perhaps he would finally be promoted. Ok, yes he was already in command of a large troop of Skakdi, but he wanted more. And this was a prime opportunity. Spotting a small group of Toa like beings, he charged. This would be fun....... Vernox was angry. His world was being invaded. First that towering giant, that had been repeatedly been called, Makuta something, Trudax, Tridax,Tredax, he really didn't care, had been destroying Bara Magna left and right. Then, that Maktuta robot had released an army of reptilian-like mainly yellow creatures, and another smaller army of hideous creatures, with weird faces, that seemed to be in a permanent smile, or worse, some with a frown. They also had strange, spiked, spines, protruding from their back. Overall, they made Spikit look pretty. Now that the freak show was attacking, more invaders arrived, but they were different. They came in many different colors, and looked like Glatorian in a way. But Vernox didn't care. They were the third wave of invaders so far, and he was going to stop them......... Toa Nuva Gali, had definetly had better days. At the moment, a crazed desert creature was attacking her. She had just exited the place she had called home, for many years, and yes, it truly was a giant robot. It had once been controled by a good, but not very attentive, leader;Mata Nui. But his robot form had been put to sleep and stolen by Makuta Teridax, who had exiled Mata Nui, and taken over the universe. She, and all the other Toa Nuva, exept Lewa, had just excaped from their universe, and found themselves on this desert planet. Now she had to help the other Toa fight the evil armies of Teridax, only to discover, this planet had inhabitants. Inhabitants who knew how to use a sword. The creature, who called himself "Vernox" was one of those sword handleing desert dewllers. But he didn't have one thing. Elemental Powers. She created a large sphere of water and washed him aside with it. He retaliated by jumping through the air and landing next to her. He then procceded to bash her aside with his staff, topped with a miniature club. Her Nuva form was obviously not working, time to utilize her Adaptive armor. Her increased size startled Vernox, but did not,by any means, stop him. He charged her again, only to find that she could now fly. It was rather confinient for her. Vernox was now officially shocked, no Glatorian being from HIS world could change it's size and fly! Gali now thought it a good time to pin him on the ground with a nice column of water. Vernox remembered something like this, only it had been with Kiina and Skrallix. Come to think of it, this being was a little like Kiina. Gali, mistakenly thought the fight was over, and was about to capture the "Vernox" when he shot her with a small painful sphere that exploded on her arm!! She lost her concentration, and vered back. Vernox took advantage of the sudden surprise of Gali by fireing more Thornax. She fell to the ground and used her own advanced looking blaster to create a wall in front of Vernox. He responded by smashing it. When she was finally back on her feet, Vernox attacked her from the side and had his mini-club at her throat. "Makuta armies die!!", he hissed. "Wait, I'm not a Makuta!", blurted out Gali. She was swiftly dropped by Vernox and questioned. "You...are not Makuta invader?", he obviously wasn't the best orator, but she could understand him. "No, I'm not. I'm here to fight him." Vernox looked at her puzzled, was she telling the truth? At that instant Skrallix, and another, orange armored being, who he refered to as Pohatu, appeared over a dune. "Vernox!! No she's an ally!!" That confirmed it. If Skrallix said so, then it was true. It was all sorted out after some disscusion and Skrallix and Vernox went to attack the Rahkshi and Skakdi, leaving Gali and Pohatu to fight elsewhere. Skrallix saw several Rahkshi about to kill some Agori, leaving Vernox to choose who to fight. He happened to glance over to his right and saw something that angered him..... Dekus, Calii, and Berix were about to die. They had accidently run into a troop of the ugly brutish, spined warriors that had charged out of the Makuta robot, and now were about to kill them. Their apparent leader, someone who was being refered to as Rakatas, was not in a merciful mood. His second in command, Jiraktun was exactly the same way. And they continually refered to them as "Matoran", whatever that meant. "Now little Matoran, do you have any requests or pleas before I end your pitiful lives? Perhaps you would like to call on a mighty Toa to save you?" "A toa?", questioned Berix, "Like Toa Mata Nui?" "Mata Nui? What would you know of him?" "I know he came here, and that he's a friend." Rakatas found this hard to belive. "And I'm not a Matoran, I'm an Agori!", he stated rather indignatly. "I couldn't care less," said Rakatas. "Because, to me, you're all the same when dead." Dekus murmered fearfully and wispered,"If I get out of this alive, I'm never leaving my little safe hut again!" "You're a monster!",yelled Calii, as if her statment would do any good. "Oh yes I know. ", replied Rakatas as he aproached with his scythe above his head. "And it's so much fun too." He was about to kill the three Agori, much to the approval of his Skakdi troop, when he was struck to the ground by a tanish, desert dweller. "WHO DARES!!!" , he bellowed. His enraged gaze fixed opon the being that hit him. It spoke strangly, as if it was not used to doing so, "I.....am.....Vernox! Vernox angry. Vernox kill Makuta army!" "Kill?", questioned Rakatas,"Ha! We Skakdi invented the word. Here, allow me to demonstrate!!" The Skakdi slowly surrounded a hissing Vernox, making sure there was no escape......He would die. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts